Dragon Ball Z: Gohan's Shadow Chronicles
by EbonyMadnessOfTheVoid
Summary: What difference would it make if Trunks appeared in the past three hours late, and Gohan found a sword that has not been seen in over 100 millenniums? Read to find out. 18 and Gohan. Rating may change. Please, drop in and read. If you like it, show some love and review. If not, five some advice and review.
1. Prologue

The sound of a phone ringing interrupted me from my studies, and I didn't mind this all too much. Not that I'd ever tell my mother, but I didn't want all this studying, I wanted to get strong like dad and save the world. Seems the saying speak of the devil and the devil shall appear rings true enough because mother dearest chose that time to yell, and by yell, I mean nag, "Gohan, get the phone!" Sighing, I leave to do just that. I'm not sure what has me feeling like this, so... angry, but I don't really care right now, I guess I'm just in a bad mood, I mused as I walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" I ask as I pick up the phone. "Hey Gohan," Said Krillen, "Me, Yamacha, Tien, and the others have picked up high Ki levels moving towards earth at quick rates, honestly, I'd be surprised if even you haven't noticed it by now. We're going to check it out, it might be Goku, do you want to come?" Come to think of it, I had felt something earlier. Hmmm, I wonder why I didn't acknowledge it before now, I mused, and replied, "Yeah, I'll grab my armor and get over there soon." Hanging up the phone, I had a thought to let Chi Chi know that I would be leaving, but deciding against it, I simply jumped out the window and went to the cave where I kept my armor and when I reached it, I saw my armor... and a weapon?

Moving my armor to the side, I picked up the sword. It was beautifully crafted, and was decorated with a black phoenix on the sheath. This... is odd... I've never seen this weapon before, how'd it get here? Only I knew of this cave, and it was hidden deep beneath the earth... Figuring that I had better leave soon, I felt that I should take the sword with me, and, donning my armor and fastening the katana to my belt loop, I left the cave, and took flight in the direction of Krillen's Power Level, and changed my path accordingly so that I would meet up with them around the area that the powerful Ki levels were radiating from.

* * *

So this is Earth, so puny, yet warriors from this planet have caused my family so much trouble... Mused King Cold, his ship nearing Earth's atmosphere.

"Frieza, I still think that we should blast this planet to pieces from here." Came Cold's thunderous voice. It would make more sense for them not to take the risk of having to land and deal with these warriors.

"Father, I want to make that hairless ape pay dearly for what he did, and what better way to do so than killing all his friends and family?" Came Frieza's now metallic voice.

"Sir, the engine is over heating, we will need to land so that it can cool down for a few hours." Came the technician's analysis of the problem that had seemed to make itself apparent for the past 45 minutes.

"Fine... then this is settled, Frieza, it seems that you will get your way. Prepare to land on Earth." Came Cold's quick command.

* * *

This is just a short prologue. Gohan will be OOC, and I will have an OC train him soon. Trunks will arrive when he arrives, and how might his timing affect the storyline? Next time, on [Enter name] *The name will probably change in the near future, so that part will stay blank.


	2. Earth gets a visitor

Welcome back to Gohan's Shadow Chronicles, Book 1. In this chapter, things really start to get better. Gohan just might meet a new ally, or perhaps a new foe. Read to find out, and as always, please read and review. Disclaimer! I do not own DB, DBZ, DB:GT, DB:Kai, ect, ect, I only own my OC's and my plot line, if it differs from the original. Onward!

* * *

"Hey Gohan, there you are!" Came Krillen's voice as I flew towards them. I saw Piccolo, Tien, Vegeta, Yamacha, and Krillen on the ground looking up at me. As I landed, I walked over t them.

"That isn't my father." I said, knowing by the feel of the energy and the fact that there were two different Power Levels approaching the Earth. Piccolo nodded to me, while Krillen looked at me in confusion.

"How do you know it's not him, Gohan?" He asks, still not fully understanding that there were two power levels, they were both higher than Goku's and defiantly more evil.

"Goku's power level is lower, there are two different power levels up there, and they both feel... vile." I explained, only briefly wondering when I had gotten so good at sensing power levels. And hadn't I gotten here quickly? And I felt more powerful somehow... And then I remembered the katana. Could this sword be causing all of this? Glancing down at it, I felt as though it had to be the katana. Following my eyes, Krillen's mouth fell ajar.

"Woah Gohan! You never told me that you got a katana! It looks really cool! Can I see it?" It seemed as though he had said all of that in a single breath. "Yeah Gohan, when did you get it?" Asked Tien, while Piccolo seemed to be content in keeping silent.

Sighing, I figured I may as well answer. "I got it only recently. And no, Krillen, you can't see my katana." I added quickly, as I didn't want anyone touching it for some reason. Looking down at it, I picked it up into my hand and pulled the katana out of it's sheath partially. I found what I saw astounding, the blade was pure, pitch, and undeniably black. As I stared at it, I felt it start to pull on me and I felt my energy being pulled out of me. Not liking the feeling, I quickly sheathed it and placed it back in my belt loop.

This only served to interest Piccolo, and he walked over to me and looked me in the eyes. What I saw in his eyes was evident. Fear, amazement, and concern. "Gohan... Your power level spiked then dropped further down, what happened?" Came a very un-Piccolo like question. My eyes widened as I noticed the truth in his words. I felt way weaker than I had before...

"I- I don't know, Piccolo. I do feel... different, though. I just can't explain how..." I half stuttered and half said. Suddenly, I turned serious. "But this isn't the time for speculation, something big is coming and it's not gonna be good." I looked to Piccolo to see him nod at me, but his eyes told the truth his face denied. He was still concerned.

Unbeknownst to the Z-Warriors, a dark figure moved across the field, away from them... For now._ Yes, very good. This is going as planned... _

* * *

"Sir, we are nearing landing zone rapidly, move into position to land?" Came the voice of King Cold's head technician. He had learned that it was best to ask permission than to be killed for being 'insubordinate', and it was known far and wide that King Cold was one crazy ass person, and loved handing out executions like a child loves getting candy.

"Yes, prepare to land. Something is wrong on Earth... I felt a massive spike in Power Level, but then it dropped below the scanner's minimum. I don't know what we'll be dealing with down there." Said King Cold, his voice not as sadistic as usual, and held a look of concern on his face.

"Father, what is bothering you?" Asked Frieza when he noticed his father's expression.

"The power level the scanner picked up was in the three hundred millions..." Came Cold's voice, and it held a tone of anxiety, wonder, and confusion. "I thought you said all the Earthlings had power levels of close to 4, and that was at the highest."

"Father... How is that possible? It is a known fact that around 99% of Earthlings know nothing of Ki, and have a maximum power level of 5 or 6." Came Frieza's worried voice. Frieza was worried for a different reason than that of his father. If the power level was that high, then perhaps Goku had gotten back and became stronger?

"Hmm, well, we shall know soon enough, my son." Was the last thing Cold said before the ship had reached approximately 200 feet above the ground.

* * *

"Hey, up there! Look, it's a ship!" Yelled out Krillen as he watched the sky over head.

"It looks like changling tech." I said, worried that if Frieza was alive and here, where was my father? Snap out of it Gohan, I thought to myself, even if it is Frieza, then you'll have to fight him until father gets back or until he tells you what he's done with him. Gripping the hilt of the katana, I wait in silence and calmness as the ship gets lower and lower, finally settling into a canyon below us. "Guys, I think we should head down and see what's going on. They haven't seemed to detect us yet. Receiving nods of agreement from the others, I began to climb down the wall of the canyon slowly.

Suddenly, I thought of something. "Guys, does anyone know where Vegeta is?" I asked, just now realizing that he wasn't here with us.

Krillen was the one who piped up with an answer. "Yeah, he was with us up until about three minutes before you met up with us, he said that he needed to go check something out." This was odd... Vegeta wasn't one to miss a fight, unless he couldn't help it, of course. But enough of these thoughts, I have somewhere to be. With that thought in mind, I doubled my pace down the side of the canyon, reaching the point of about 15 feet above the ground, I jumped down into a crouch, and looked down into a deeper part of the canyon, and whispered in a low, hollow voice, "Frieza..."

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, but I had to do it. For you 18 X Gohan lovers, that part will start soon enough, as after this, there will be a three year time skip. Unless of course, you guys tell me that you don't want one via review or PM.


End file.
